


Daddy Spock

by ArbusVanPoe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Gen, Lullabies, Singing, its not easy bein' green, ooc a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbusVanPoe/pseuds/ArbusVanPoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Drabble I wrote for my best friend Mandy with her OC, but I changed it for publishing. I know Spock's emotions are HIGHLY illogical and uncharacteristic but, I don't really care, and I'm not even sorry. I also know that my portrayal of things are horribly inaccurate but again, I don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Spock

                “Ten fingers, ten toes, and two little hobgoblin ears,” McCoy pronounced crustily, and gently placed the pink bundle in Uhura’s arms, a smile threatening to break his grumpy façade.

                “Oh Spock,” Uhura willed herself not to cry, if she cried she wouldn’t be able to see clearly. “She has your eyes.” She brought her daughter close and kissed each of her high eyebrows, soft and undefined. She had soft peach fuzz across her skin, and a full head of glossy, fine hair. She was perfect, and Uhura couldn’t stop nuzzling her pointy ears and chubby cheeks.

                “Melody Bay,” Spock crooned brushing his fingers softly down his daughters face, in complete awe.

                “Would you like to hold her?” Uhura looked up at her husband, and smiled sweetly, he nodded and carefully took her into his arms, trying to replicate the diagrams in all the books, pamphlets, and data chips he could find about babies, but after only a moment of rigidness and fear, he felt himself relax. He held her in the crook of his arm, feeling her warmth through his uniform shirt, her eyes had closed and she seemed to be curling against him, her little hand struggling to free itself from its cocoon. He helped her free it with a small smile, but his heart skipped a beat, when the tiny fingers wrapped around his finger. He looked over to Uhura in disbelief, this small little wonder was something they had created, this little quarter Vulcan, human was his and Uhura’s, his and Nyota’s. He couldn’t find the words to express what he was thinking, and suddenly he was laughing, and crying, looking between Melody and his wife, both so stunning and flawless. Uhura of course lost it then, crying along with him, pulling him down carefully so she could kiss him. This was worth all the pain, and heartache they had to go through, and Spock sat down, just ogling at the beautiful entity.

                “Melody Bay,” He whispered kissing her forehead, then her ear, “My beautiful daughter, our beautiful daughter.”  He brought her hand that was wrapped around his finger up and gently brushed her little perfect digits against his lips. “You’ve got your mothers hands, and her attractive mouth.” He held her close, until she began to whimper with hunger, and handed her reluctantly back to Uhura. He wiped the tears off his face bashfully and blew his nose; glad no one was around to see him like this, so human, so completely out of control.

                “She smells like the Ocean, like the sand, and sun,” Uhura, buried her nose in her soft scalp and breathed deeply. “She smells like happiness.”  Spock leaned down and kissed the top of Melody’s head, then pressed a long firm kiss to Uhura’s forehead before brushing his two fingers down Uhura’s palm.

                “I must return to my post, but I will be back soon,” He stood, and took a moment to compose himself, file his new emotions away, and let his Vulcan side take over.  When he made it back to the med bay about five hours later, he stopped in the doorway of the private room. Uhura was sound asleep, and Jim was sitting in the bed next to her, her legs bent, and Melody rested against them.

“It's not that easy being green; having to spend each day the color of the leaves. When I think it could be nicer being red, or yellow, or gold- or something more colorful like that,” he sang, and Spock tilted his head in contemplation, surely he wasn’t taunting an infant… “It's not easy being green  
It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things… and people tend to pass you over, 'Cause you're not standing out, like flashy sparkles in the water… or stars in the sky.” he leaned down and kissed Melody’s head smiling affectionately, and Spock was about to speak up for his daughter when Jim continued. “But green's the color of spring and green can be cool and friendly-like, and green can be big like a mountain, or important like a river, or tall like a tree.” The young Captain traced his fingers over her Vulcan ears and the light flush of green on the sleepy baby’s cheeks as she opened her big brown eyes. “When green is all there is to be, It could make you wonder why, but why wonder… why wonder… I am green, and it'll do fine, it’s beautiful, and I think it's what I want to be.” Spock furrowed his eyebrows, still trying to decide if he appreciated the song when Jim startled him. “Look Mels, it’s Daddy, do you want to see Daddy?” He looked up at Jim and stepped forward.

                “You were singing,” He stated.

                “Yes?” Jim narrowed her eyes confused, and gently transferred the baby to Spock before standing up stretching. “I had been practicing that song from the beginning,” he beamed proudly. “I thought it would be perfect.”

                “Though she will undoubtedly be smart, I do not think she understands the humor in the song.” Spock states wryly.

                “She’s not supposed to understand, it’s supposed to comfort her!” Jim chuckled quietly. “Didn’t your mama ever sing to you when you were little?”

                “Yes, I believe there was one tune, a song about the sun, most illogical, but she sang it anyways, it did help ease my anxieties as a child.” Spock recalled, his mother carding her hand through his hair as she said goodnight, his heart panged in a painful manner at the memory.

                “Well, I leave you to it, I love you little Melody, I’ll see you later,” Jim kissed the baby in Spock’s arms and Spock stiffened in shock when he embraced him, then pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You look like such a good Daddy, Spock.” he stepped back and gave him a comedic salute before turning and marching out, the door shutting behind him.  When Uhura woke, she saw Spock sitting at the end of her bed, holding Melody, and was about to speak when she heard him singing. She froze, and then melted, struggling to keep quiet.

                “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…” His voice was gruff and hesitant, a little awkward, but then Melody wrapped her fingers around his and his shoulders softened a little. “You make me happy, when skies are gray.” He stood and continued to sing, slowly swaying as he walked around the small room. When he turned and saw Uhura watching him, his face burned green and he stopped.

                “No, keep going,” Uhura urged. “It was nice.” Spock came and sat in the bed next to her, settling Melody into her arms so he could wrap his free arm around Uhura, Melody still holding his other finger.

                “You never know dear, how much I love you…” Spock leaned his head against Uhura’s. “Please don’t take my sunshine away.” 


End file.
